Hidden Love
by StrawberryVanilla
Summary: Anzu has stopped likeing Yami for a while now. She's now in love with Yuugi, and only Yuugi. But everytime she tries to tell him something goes wrong. Will she ever be able to confess her love? Pairings: YA & YY
1. Yuugi's In Love!

"Hidden Love"  
By: Vanilla  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! and all of the characters are property of Kazuki Takahashi. *nods* so...yeah!  
  
Vanilla: By the way, all the characters in this story are going by their Japanese names here, so be prepared!! ^_^- Well...lets get on with the stories! *grinz happily* *~*~*~  
  
It was 10:00 at night and Yuugi had just finished studying for a science test the next day. Not that studying really ever made a difference for him. Especially tonight. Yuugi wasn't able to concentrate the whole time. His mind just kept trailing off into thought about one of his best friends, Anzu Mazaki.  
  
He kept thinking about how nice she was to him. How she was the first person to actually care about him and be his friend. And also how he was completely controlled by this weird feeling whenever he was around her.  
  
Yuugi blushed a light pink. He really needed to stop thinking about Anzu! Yuugi knew that he liked her. From the first day that he started talking to her, he got this weird feeling around her. The feeling was indescribable. The only was to possibly describe it was that he felt happy. Even just thinking about her right now made him feel really happy.  
  
At first he thought he felt this way because she was his friend. But once he made more friends and saw that he still felt that way around Anzu, he knew that he had a crush on her. No it wasn't just a crush. Yuugi really loved her!  
  
But no matter what he felt, it just didn't matter. Anzu didn't love him back. She was in love with Yuugi's other self Yami no Yuugi. It hurts when the person you love doesn't love you back; but it hurts even more when the person they love is you, in another life.  
  
Yuugi just had given up hope. He thought that soon Yami no Yuugi would probably fall in love with Anzu as well, and they would live a happy life together. Yuugi let out a sad sigh. "I will never tell her how I feel..." he decided. "I'll just leave her alone so she will be happy with my Yami." *~*~*~  
  
Vanilla: Like it? I really hope so. I worked very hard on this story so far! T__T And if you don't like it, please try going to the second chapter. It gets better!! I promess! R&R please!! BE KIND!!!! I have very low confidence with my writing and I am very sensitive so if you're mean to me I will cry. *sniff* But if your nice, I OWE YOU A HUG!!! By the way, don't ask why this story is YuugixAnzu. There weren't many stories of them two so I had to write one to be different! ^__^- Eh well..onto the next chapter!! *marches off* 


	2. First Confession of Anzu

"Hidden Love" Chapter two  
By: Vanilla  
  
Vanilla: By the way, all writing that has "//" in the front and end of it, is Yami mind linking with Yuugi. All text with "::" in the front and end of it, is Yuugi mind linking with Yami. Okio? Okio!  
  
~*~*~  
Anzu gazed out her window sadly. It was late, but Anzu was too deep into thought about Yuugi, to go to sleep. She had thought that all this time she was in love with "Other Yuugi" or, Yami no Yuugi. She soon realized however, that she was wrong. It was regular Yuugi that she loved. But lately Yuugi had been acting different around her. Almost like he was avoiding her. Could this mean....that he hated her?  
  
Anzu had to force herself to stop thinking about this. It hurt way too much. She didn't even want to –think- about what would happen if he hated her. All she knew was that she HAD to tell Yuugi how she felt. She just couldn't hold it in anymore!! Maybe if she told him, then she wouldn't have to spend so many sleepless nights worrying about it. Tomorrow at school, she was going to tell him. (Or at least try.) She just hoped that it wouldn't ruin her friendship with him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Grandpa, I'm leaving!" Yuugi shouted just before fully walking away from the Kame Game Shop. He was off to go to another boring day of school. //"Are you going to tell Anzu how you feel today, Abiou? It really seems that it's bothering you.."//. ::"No!! I'm never going to tell her!!":: Yuugi responded to his Yami in mind link. Yuugi sighed. He wished that he could tell Anzu how he felt. But he couldn't!! It would ruin everything!!  
  
Once Yuugi reached his classroom, his friends Jounouchi and Honda greeted him happily. "Hey Yuugi!!" Jounouchi said. "'Sup?" "Hey!! Not---" Yuugi was cut off in mid-sentence when he saw Anzu on the other side of the classroom. She looked the same as she did everyday, but for some reason today Yuugi was shocked to see her. "Probably cuz I've been thinking about her so much." Yuugi thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was the end of the day, and everyone had left the classroom except for Yuugi and his friends. Honda and Jounouchi were outside the classroom, in an immature argument, and Yuugi was packing up his books. Anzu glanced over at him. She thought to herself, "this is my chance, I have to tell him now!!" "Um...Yuugi?" Anzu said as she walked over to him while blushing. "Yes?" "Well...there's something I need to tell you." She felt her face go red. "Yuugi I..I'm---" "HEY, YUUGI!" Jounouchi said interrupting Anzu and Yuugi. "Let's go to Burger World!! Honda's gona pay!" He grinned happily. (By the way, Honda never really agreed to paying. That's why him and Jounouchi were in that fight XD) "Okay sure!" Yuugi said smiling. He looked back over to a dot eyed Anzu. "Anzu, do you want to come?" "Um..Yeah...okay.." she replied. "Stupid Jounouchi interrupted me right when I was gona tell him!" Anzu thought to herself angrily. "This isn't fair!! But I can't give up. I must tell Yuugi how I feel no matter what!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vanilla: Yaye!! I wrote two whole chapters without being lazy! X3 R&R please!! I need to know what you think of my writing! Also e-mail me at Serenity480@aol.com with any questions of comments that you didn't want to post here. Thank you, byes!! *bows* 


	3. A Hikari's jealiousy

"Hidden Love"  
By: Vanilla Chapter Three  
  
Vanilla: *pumps fists in air* Yaye!! Another chapter! X3 In this chapter and the next one there will be brief YuugixYami yaoi. Nothing too big though, because this is a YuugixAnzu fanficcy! ^__^-  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Abiou? Is something wrong? You've been quiet since the moment you came home." Said the 5000 year old pharaoh, appearing before Yuugi as a spirit. Yuugi blinked. "Huh? Oh....no I'm fine, really!!" Yami gave Yuugi a concerned look. He knew that Yuugi was lieing. He knew that something was wrong. Yuugi wasn't going to tell Yami about what was wrong, so that Yami wouldn't worry, but really whenever Yuugi did this it made Yami worry much more.  
  
Yami could easily tap into Yuugi's mind to find out what was bothering him, but he decided not to. If Yuugi didn't want to tell Yami, then Yami felt that he was better off not knowing at all. But it hurt to know that Yuugi didn't trust Yami enough to tell him.  
  
Yami placed his hand on Yuugi's soft cheek. Even though Yami was in sprit form right now, Yuugi could still feel warmth on his cheek. It was a strange warmth but it was still very comforting. "Yuugi please, if something's bothering you...please tell me." Yuugi paused for a moment and then finnaly said, "Yami in your past, were you in love?" Yami blinked. He had never thought about this before. "To tell you the truth I don't rember. The only things I do rember was that I was a pharaoh of Egypt. I mean I might've been...but I duno..." Yuugi was quiet. "Are you in love..now?" Yami smiled down at Yuugi and then without blushing or looking embarrassed he answered, "yes".  
  
Yami saw Yuugi looking down at the floor sadly.  
  
"This is about Anzu isn't it?"  
  
Yuugi nodded. Face slowly going red. Yami laughed to himself. "Aww Hikari you are so cute! Truthfully, I think you should tell her. Wouldn't that be smart? You'd have less to think about."  
  
"True..but I...I can't tell her!!!"  
  
"Why not?" Yami asked. Yuugi started to feel tears in his eyes. He knew why he couldn't tell her. And it was Yami's fault!!!  
  
"BECOUSE IT WOULDEN'T MATTER IF I TOLD HER OR NOT!! SHE'S COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU!! HOW CAN SHE EVER LOVE ME??? THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT, YAMI!! I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
Yuugi rushed out of his house hysterical crying. Just before slamming the door shut he dropped his millennium puzzle to the floor. Leaving at his home, a shocked and upset Yami Yuugi. "My Hikari....hates me.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vanilla: Awww!!! *sniff, sniff* Poor Yami!! Sorry I ended the chapter like that! ^_^;; I felt like being mean XD! I will post more by next Saturday/Sunday probally. JUST PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only got one reviewer (*hugs that person*) and even though that person was kind enough to review, that's sortta sad! XD C'mon people!! REVIW!! I need to know if I am loved or not lol! 


	4. Forgivness

"Hidden Love"  
By: Vanilla  
  
Vanilla: Now we will see what's gona happen to poor Yammy! (Yami..."Yammy's my nickname for him XD.) I don't really see the point of updating this thingy though. -.-; Almost no one is reading it. At least I know two people are though! ^_^; The person who keeps reviewing each chapter, (thank you very much! Really! Lol) And also my best friend who is reading this fanfic off of my online journal! I sortta knew not many people were going to read this because it's not yaoi.....and nobody really likes the pairing YuugixAnzu XD! Eh...I'm gona stop talking now, cuz I have a feeling I am annoying you. Please R&R this story.....*puppy dog eyes* It takes me forever to write these chapters and I don't even see that many people reviewing it! I'm actually very embarrassed XD!  
  
~*~*~  
  
With tears streaming down his face Yuugi continued running further and further from the Kame Game Shop. He finally stopped when he reached Domino Park. There, he collapsed to the floor and continued sobbing. The grass was slightly damp from the air. It was very foggy and cold out, and the sky was so cloudy that you couldn't see a single star. It was supposed to rain all week and it looked like it was going to start now. This didn't matter to Yuugi, though. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to worry about the rain.  
  
He started to think about Yami. Maybe what he had said to Yami was too mean. Even though it was true.  
  
Ever since Yuugi solved the Millennium Puzzle Yami would come and posses Yuugi's body and come whenever he needed him. All of Yuugi's friends were aware of Yami. As soon as Anzu saw Yami though, she fell in love. Almost immediately Yuugi saw this and became jealous. At first Yuugi was only jealous of Yami because of Anzu loving him. But as time went on Yuugi became jealous of Yami for more reasons. Yami was stronger then Yuugi, braver then Yuugi, more mysterious then Yuugi, and just overall better then Yuugi. Yuugi felt that compared to Yami, he was nothing. How can Anzu ever start loving him after loving someone like Yami?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami picked up Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle, which was thrown to the floor just before Yuugi left. Yami knew why Yuugi was upset. It was because of Anzu. "Did Yuugi really mean what he said?" Yami thought to himself. Yami shook his head. "No Yuugi couldn't have meant it." Yami knew Yuugi very well, and he knew that he would never say something like that and mean it. Yami decided that he must go and find Yuugi, and he already knew where Yuugi must've gone.  
  
Yami held out his arms, holding Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle out before him. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his own Millennium Puzzle. The Millennium Eye appeared on Yami's forehead and he started to glow a golden color. Slowly, Yami became non-transparent and he became a solid form. Normally Yami would only become solid when he possessed Yuugi's body, but this time it was an emergency. As soon as Yami stopped glowing he walked out of the game shop to find Yuugi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soon enough Yami found his crying Hikari. "Abiou...please stop crying..."  
  
Yuugi let out a small gasp when he heard Yami's strong voice from behind him. He looked up at him with his tear filled eyes, and glared. "Leave me alone!" was his response. "Yuugi..." Yami placed his arm around Yuugi in a comforting matter. "I know you're upset...but please..." Yuugi looked up into Yami's eyes and saw that they were full of sadness. He paused for a moment and then finally said, "Oh Yami! I'm so sorry for saying what I said!! It's just that...I think..." Yuugi looked down to the floor.  
  
"What do you think, Abiou?"  
  
"Well...Yami...the person you're in love with, is it...Anzu?"  
  
Yami gasped. Did Yuugi actually think that he loved Anzu?? "No Hikari! Of course not!! First of all, I consider her just a friend, and second of all I would never like her because it would bother you!"  
  
Yuugi let out a relived sigh.  
  
"Then, who do you love?"  
  
Yami's smile faded off his face. "I'm really sorry Abiou, I can't tell you that. It would worry you and I don't want that. I will tell you eventually, just not now. Please trust me."  
  
Yuugi blinked. "Um, okay."  
  
Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami giving him a brotherly hug. "I'm really sorry and I'm glad you forgave me, Yami." Yami smiled and hugged Yuugi back. "Yes...and I am glad that you do not hate me." Yami let his mind drift into thought about Anzu. "I hope everything goes well for him and her in the end."  
  
~*~*~ 


	5. Secound Confession of Anzu

"Hidden Love"  
By: Vanilla Chapter 5 ~*~*~  
  
Yuugi yawned. He didn't get that much sleep last night from all the crying he did. "Damn, I'm not in the mood to go to school today." //"Don't you want to see your sweet Anzu-Chan?"// Said Yami through a mind link. ::"Back to teasing me again..":: Yuugi responded crankily.  
"Yuugi!" A familiar voice called to him when he walked outside his classroom. Yuugi looked up and saw Anzu smiling down at him. Yuugi felt himself blush. "H-hi Anzu..." Yuugi stuttered as he turned away. "Oh no! After all the times of thinking about her, I can't even face her!!"  
  
Anzu blinked. "Is something wrong, Yuugi?"  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "No!"  
  
Anzu blinked again. "Well anyway...I have a question to ask you..." She started to blush a light pink.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Anzu?"  
  
"Well...there's something I need to tell you. I—"  
  
The first bell rang which meant all students had to go to their homerooms. Anzu pouted silently. "Ugh, Come on Yuugi. Let's get to our homeroom before our teacher yells at us." Yuugi nodded in agreement, while wondering what Anzu wanted to say.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yay!! School is finally over!" Jounouchi said happily. "Yeah!" Yuugi agreed. "And today is Friday!" "Whoohoo!" Honda said in the background. (What the hell?? XD This paragraph had no purpose...)  
  
"Do you guys want to do something together?" Asked Yuugi.  
  
"No...I'm sorry...I promised Shizuka that I would take her to the movies today." Jounouchi responded.  
  
"Oooh! I'll come too!"  
  
A sweat drop formed on the side of Yuugi's head. "Honda...it's rude to invite yourself."  
  
"Yeah! And you only want to come so you can hit on Shizuka!! As her older brother I will not allow it!"  
  
"Aww...c'mon Jou! You won't even know I'm there!"  
  
"Yeah I will!!!"  
  
Jounouchi and Honda continued arguing with each other as they walked out.  
  
"Yes! They are finally gone!" Anzu thought to herself as she walked over to Yuugi.  
  
"Yuugi-Kun?"  
  
Yuugi looked up at Anzu. "Oh, hey Anzu! Um...what where you going to tell me before?"  
  
Anzu blushed. "Um...yeah about that; will you go to Domino Park with me? I want to tell you there."  
  
"O-okay!" Yuugi said, now blushing as well. Just the thought of him being alone in a park with Anzu, made him really embarrassed.  
  
"So...I'll see you in a half hour?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Yup!! I'll see you then!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vanilla: Short chapter...X_X. And oh my Kami! My fanfic is almost finished! O.o Such a short story I am writing....but I hope you are all enjoying it, anyhow! R&R please! Bye! 


	6. I Love You

"Hidden Love"  
By: Vanilla Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuugi walked into Domino Park. Earlier in the day it was nice out, but now it was starting to get cloudy outside and it looked like it was going to rain. Yuugi looked up and saw Anzu standing near the lake. He blushed. "I wonder what she wants to tell me..." he thought to himself. Yuugi was sure that he never felt more embarrassed then he did now. "STOP BLUSHING!!!" Yuugi shouted to himself out loud. Anzu heard what Yuugi said and she started giggling. Yuugi became more embarrassed, and he walked over to Anzu.  
  
"H-Hi..." he said, trying not to look her in the eyes. "Hi Yuugi..." Anzu said now also blushing. "Yuugi....there's something I really need to tell you. All this time---"suddenly drops of rain started to fall from the sky. "Every time I try to tell him something goes wrong!" Anzu thought to herself. "Is this a sign...that...I –shouldn't- tell him?" Anzu's eyes started to sting with tears. No, she needed to tell him. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "Yuugi!! Ignore the rain!! I really need to tell you right now!!" Now tears where falling from her eyes, and running down her cheeks. "Anzu....please don't cry..." Yuugi said sounding confused. Anzu nodded trying to hold back anymore tears of embarrassment from falling. "What I was trying to say was that, all this time I didn't love your Yami..." She paused for a few seconds trying to find the right words. "Yuugi, The person I –really- love...is you...I love you Yuugi!"  
  
Yuugi didn't know what to say. He was in complete shock. Did Anzu really mean what she just said?? Did she really love him? It started to rain a little harder. "Anzu...I don't really know what to say....but I...I love you too." Yuugi was now past the point of blushing as he looked into her crystal blue eyes. "R-really Yuugi!??!" Anzu said as her blush started to fade away. "Yes Anzu-Chan...I'm in love with you. I always was. I just never had the courage to tell you." "Oh Yuugi!!" Anzu said wrapping her arms around him. She started to cry more but this time it was from happiness. Yuugi smiled as he slowly wrapped his arms around her returning the hug.  
  
After a few minutes Anzu stopped hugging Yuugi and looked into his eyes. "I know I can do this..." Anzu thought to herself while blushing again. Very slowly she pressed her lips against Yuugi's kissing him gently. Completely embarrassed, Yuugi returned the kiss. By now it started to rain even harder, but that didn't matter to Yuugi and Anzu. All that mattered right now was themselves and their love for each other.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vanilla: Yes I know that was a short chapter, but I was too awkward to make their make-out session in detail. XD! Sure, I –read- lemons but I am not ready to write a lemon or a lime of my own. ^__^;; There is only one chapter left of this story so I hope you are enjoying it until the very end!! Even though it's almost over please don't stop revwing!!! R&R this chapter too!! Byes! 


	7. Conclusion

Hidden Love  
By: Vanilla Chapter 7//Conclusion  
  
~*~*~  
  
By the time Yuugi and Anzu had finished with their make-out session, the rain had stopped as well. Yuugi looked into Anzu's eyes blushing lightly, not knowing what he should say. Anzu smiled at him, gesturing that words were not needed. Yuugi smiled back. There was a pause and then Anzu finally said, "Let's go home now, before we both end up with the flu!" Yuugi smiled again and agreed. "I'll walk you home..." he said.  
  
Yuugi still couldn't believe it. "Anzu, you really never loved my Yami?" He said. Anzu was quiet for a few more seconds and then said, "No...I did love him. I loved him for a while. But then I realized...that he was you! Just a different version." She continued to walk but she held onto Yuugi's hand squeezing it. "I love you more then I ever loved him, though. I actually always loved you; I just didn't realize it until recently." She smiled at him.  
  
Anzu looked up seeing her house in front of them. "Well, I better go now." "Bye Anzu...." Yuugi said. He reached up and kissed her gently on her cheek. Anzu blushed a little bit, and then walked up to the stoop of her house. "Maybe we can do something together, tomorrow Yuugi! If you want, we can invite Jounouchi and Honda too." "Hm!" Yuugi said agreeing with her. Secretly though, he hoped that him and Anzu can do something together, -alone-, without Jounouchi and Honda. "Bye!" He said one last time before walking away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuugi walked to the game shop. His Grandpa wasn't home yet from a trip he had to take to get more shipments of new games. This didn't matter too much to Yuugi though. This would give him time to talk to Yami freely alone about what had happen between him and Anzu. He had left his Millennium puzzle at home so Yami wouldn't tease him during his time with Anzu.  
  
He picked up his Millennium puzzle which was lying on his desk. "Yami? I'm home!" He said. The puzzle started to glow and the spirit within appeared before him. "Hi, Yuugi!! So, what happened??" Yuugi felt himself blushing. "You were right...Anzu did love me." Yami smiled at his Hikari. "So you guys are together now??" Yuugi nodded. "That's great!!" Yami said happily. "Now I don't need to see you worrying day and night about her!!" Yuugi laughed.  
  
"Yami, does the person you like love you back?" Yuugi asked innocently. Yami didn't say anything. "No....unfortunately he doesn't love me back." Yami smiled at Yuugi. "But I am okay with it!! I rather have the person I love be happy, then to love me back." (QUOTE FROM TOMOYO IN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!! EE! *cheers XD*) "Well, is he happy??" Yuugi said. "Yes, he is very happy."  
  
~*~*~THE END!~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vanilla: ^____^- Ta-da!! I hope you all understand who Yami liked. -.-;; Yami liked Yuugi!! Whee!! Yay for YuugixYami-ness!! XD I really hope you all liked my story!! R&R one last time, to tell me what you thought of the conclusion!! This is not going to be the last fanfic I write though, the next one will be YuugixYami!! I already have an idea of what it is going to be about.....it's going to be a one shot and---wait I shouldn't tell you peoples!! *hits herself* Kami! I am sooo stupid! _  
  
Yuugi: Vanilla!! You need to do another disclaimer!!  
  
Vanilla: I do...?  
  
Yuugi: Yeah! People think you own Yuugiou, and now Cardcaptor Sakura!!!  
  
Vanilla: *sweatdrops* Um...I doubt it but...okay. Yuugiou is property of Kazuki Takahashi. And Cardcaptor Sakura, including Tomoyo, is property of my favorite manga artist, Clamp! ^_^- There!! Happy now Yuugi??  
  
Yuugi: *big adorable smile* HAI! ^________^!  
  
Vanilla: SO KAWAII! *glomp* :3  
  
Yuugi: *being glomped* Heehee.. 


End file.
